


To get to know you

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sign Language, leafys bad at this, some crying but not angst, teardrop is just so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after leafy causes her team to lose and they get mad at her, she realizes she doesn’t know if teardrop hates her or not, that simple question leads to leafy wanting to learn sign language to communicate with a girl she really wants to know more about.
Relationships: Leafy/Teardrop (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 32





	To get to know you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a story heavily inspired by sixbfb on twitter pls go follow them their art is amazing!!

it was the night after the diary had been stolen, the have cots lost due to my attempt at clearing firey’s name. it worked of course, but it led to everyone in the have cots angry at me, well almost everyone.

lollipop has always been the type to speak her mind no matter what, gelatin has been nice to me, but he seemed to just follow lollipops lead when she yelled, bubble had no idea until i asked four to recover her. 

i try to be as nice to my teammates as i can, they never did anything to me and i was hoping clearing things up with firey would finally give me a chance to make everything right again but it seems it just made everyone hate me. 

almost everyone

of course! i didn’t forget about her, she stands out the most out of everyone in my team! i cant speak for her about this, more or less she cant even speak for herself about this! that’s the reason why i don’t know her views on me. 

there was a little- no, a big part of me that hoped she didn’t hate me, she didn’t do anything while everyone was yelling at me, i don’t know if it’s because she can’t or because she didn’t want to, but i want to find out!

if there’s anyone on my team that doesn’t hate me it would have to be her, i want to know if she considers me a friend just as i do for her!

and just like that i found myself outside of the have cots house, nobody was inside except for me so she has to be out here somewhere! i just hope i don’t run into my other teammates, i’m going to have to make it up to them, but right now i’m set on something else!

as i walked i heard slight clicking in the distance, i recognize that sound! i heard it the entire time while sitting in the court room!

i ran towards the sound and i smiled as i heard it getting louder and louder. in the distance i could see a blue faded teardrop sitting in the grass typing on the gift that i gave her today! there’s still hope then!

“td!” i shouted a little too loudly considering it was the middle of the night, but it got her attention and she looked at me with slight confusion written on her face. i walked over to her and sat down giving a little distance between us in case she really was mad and she wanted to kick me, i seen what she can do to woody. 

“what’re you working on?” i asked, still with a smile.

she pointed to the typewriter and i looked over to see her writing a comic! gelatin said she made one after i came back from talking with firey. “that looks really good teardrop! you’re like a comic book artist now!”

she smiled but she still looked a little confused, we don’t hang out much so i can understand why, but now that i think about it, i don’t think i’ve ever seen teardrop hanging out with people! why that’s no good! nobody here deserves to be lonely!

she was still looking at me. right, what i came here for in the first place. “teardrop i just wanted to say i’m sorry..i didn’t mean to make our team lose today i promise!” i let out a tiny sigh “i’m used to everyone yelling at me, and i understand why they did it too! but..teardrop do you hate me?”

the question came out way quicker then i wanted it too, she still looked confused but she slowly shook her head no. “really!? but i made us lose today and that means we’re up for elimination!”

she gave me a tiny shrug..wow..i’m happy! she actually doesn’t hate me! 

i gave another quick sigh as i said “thank you, that really means a lot” 

she gave me another smile and looked back at her typewriter “i’m really happy you like the typewriter! you must be a genius to know how to make comics on that thing!” 

once again, she gave me a smile, there wasn’t much else she could do and that made me very sad, i don’t know much about teardrop, i don’t think anyone here really does. i know there is a way to communicate with objects who can’t talk, but does she know how to do that? 

“hey teardrop? do you know what sign language is?” she peeked her head up as soon as i said that and nodded her head yes while flailing her arms around, she does!

“that’s amazing!” i really was ecstatic that she knew it, that means that-!

“i want to learn sign language for you!” i decided as soon as she told me she knew it. she’s the only person on my team who doesn’t hate me, this could be good for the both of us!

she looked a little taken back by that, the expression on her face read “really?” 

“i really want to learn more about you! this is the best way to do it!” i gave her a hopeful smile and said “please help me learn!”

she still wore a shocked expression, but after a few moments she formed her face into a smile and gave me a nod.

this is it! i leaped up suddenly filled with energy and grabbed one of teardrops hands.

“thank you! meet me here tomorrow okay? i want to learn as soon as i can!” maybe i was getting ahead of myself here, but i don’t care right now.

she nodded and smiled up at me. i gave her a big smile in return as i let go of her hand and started running back to the house. 

i cant believe this! i know absolutely nothing about sign language but i’m going to try my very best, for the both of us!

after running into the still empty house, i ran up to one of the rooms that i now call my own, and flopped down on the bed determined.

maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> also idk why it says 1/1 chapters but this will have at least 4 chapters !! <3


End file.
